1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers that are used during sand ceremonies. More particularly, the present invention relates to receptacles that can receive sand as poured by members of a wedding party. Additionally, the present invention relates to sand ceremony receptacles in which the sand can be displayed in an appealing and decorative manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Wedding unity ceremonies have been in use as part of weddings for many years. Unity ceremonies have been incorporated into weddings because of the symbol and meaningful attributes that enhance the wedding experience. One example of a wedding unity ceremony is a unity candle ceremony. In such a unity candle ceremony, the bride and groom each receive a lit candle and use it to simultaneously light the unity candle. An officiant reads a corresponding ceremony of the couple's choice during this time. The lighting of the unity candle is viewed as symbolic of the union of marriage. This can be a touching addition to the wedding. The candle itself can become a keepsake which is reminiscent of the wedding day.
Another type of wedding unity ceremony is the sand ceremony. Sand ceremonies have gained great attention and popularity in recent years. During the sand ceremony, the bride and groom are instructed by the wedding official to each pour sand into a vase either one at a time or simultaneously. The sands are considered to be symbolic of the couple and their union of marriage. This corresponds to the lighting of the candle during the unity candle ceremony.
There has been a long felt need for an alternative to the unity candle ceremony. Many people desire to have a different approach to the conventional unity candle ceremony.
The sand ceremony has lacked an appropriate keepsake or heirloom vessel into which the sand is received. Additionally, many vases lack the ability to provide an attractive, easy-to-use mechanism for the opening and closing of the vase. Under certain circumstances, the vases can be relatively unattractive. Typically, in the past, the sands from the ceremony have not been ideally stored for the purposes of display and for the purposes of passing them down through generations of the family as a keepsake or heirloom. Additionally, many participants in such ceremony desire to display their wedding pictures simultaneously on or with the vessel.
Under many circumstances, the participants in the wedding ceremony desire to have some type of candle associated with the sand ceremony. Once again, the candle can be symbolic of the unity of the marriage. In under circumstances, the sand ceremony can be coupled with a unity candle ceremony. Unfortunately, devices have not been provided, in the past, which facilitate the ability to carry out both the sand ceremony and unity candle ceremony.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to items used in wedding ceremonies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,103, issued on Jul. 3, 1984 to V. I. Aloziem, discloses decorative pottery having a glass outer layer, colored sand or salt as a middle layer and an inner layer of plaster of paris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,690, issued on Sep. 19, 1995 to M J. Elsea, shows a floral bouquet holder which can be removably secured to the edge of a table. The holder includes a tube which is mounted to a bracket. The bracket is formed so that the holder may be mounted to tables of various widths. The holder may include an inner tube which is vertically slidable in the tube to which the bracket is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,046 issued on Oct. 10, 1995 to Vitalune et al., shows a bouquet display apparatus that includes an adjustable clamp assembly which includes a medial strut portion. A pair of clamp portions extend transversely from the medial strut portion. An adjustable jaw member is connected to one of the clamp portions. The clamp portions are spaced apart from each other on the medial strut portion such that the clamp portions are adapted to clamp onto an edge of a table top. A flower holder assembly is adapted for removable and replaceable connection to the bracket holder portion. The flower holder assembly may include a flower holder portion adapted for holding a linear array of flowers or may include a flower holder portion adapted for holding a circular arrangement of flowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,883, issued on Dec. 10, 1996 to N. Keshishian, shows a portable religious shrine that has a portable enclosure with a plurality of compartments and a folding windscreen suitable for use in the burning of candles, the burning of incense, and the storage of objects.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0085774, published on May 6, 2004 to Y. S. Hsu, describes a candle lamp holder that includes a lighting element and a holder. The holder has an upper end formed on an inclined surface to hold the lighting element. The inclined surface enables the candle lamp to generate desired sensuous visual effects and three-dimensional lighting images when the candle lamp is energized.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0185454, published on Jul. 23, 2009 to Allen et al., shows a fillable hourglass having a glass component with opening permitting access to the inside of the glass component. A base with a least one opening in communication with the opening of the glass component. A stopper is provided for selectively opening and closing access to the glass component. The base is preferably formed from two planar members supported in spaced relation by decorative pillars. The stoppers may include decorative enhancements, such as being shaped in the design of a nautical steering wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus that is suitable for receiving sand during the sand ceremony.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus that allows the vases and the receptacle to be displayed together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus which can incorporate a unity candle therewith.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus that allows easy access to the interior volume of the sand receptacle so that the sand can be easily poured thereinto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus in which the sand receptacle has a decorative and attractive appearance.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus which allows the sand receptacles to be easily supported and displayed on any flat surface.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus that enhances the visual effect created by the pouring of different colors of sand into the sand receptacle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sand ceremony apparatus which facilitates the ability to display images, such as photographs, in association with the sand.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.